A bore can be drilled into a geologic environment where the bore may be utilized to form a well. A rig may be a system of components that can be operated to form a bore in a geologic environment, to transport equipment into and out of a bore in a geologic environment, etc. As an example, a rig may include a system that can be used to drill a bore and to acquire information about a geologic environment, drilling, etc. As an example, a rig can include one or more of the following components and/or equipment: a mud tank, a mud pump, a derrick or a mast, drawworks, a rotary table or a top drive, a drillstring, power generation equipment and auxiliary equipment. As an example, an offshore rig may include one or more of such components, which may be on a vessel or a drilling platform.